Untitled
by free-puppet
Summary: kakax? i already know who, but not saying.


DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

This is just going to be at least three chapters long.

On with the story…

At first he denied any growing attachment that meant anything more than student/teammate relationship.

The only reason he felt like beating the shit out off any males (and yes sometimes even females) leering at her was because he just felt a slight bit protective like any sensei would of their female student; granted that he hasn't been her sensei for a few years already.

When she started dating that lazy Nara and the prodigy Hyuuga (at different times) he did not have Ibiki and Anko interrogate them to see what their true intentions were towards his former student because he was jealous. That was plain right out ridiculous.

And no he did not get any enjoyment out of watching Sasuke 'spar' with them to see if they could protect her properly (even though she didn't need it). Although she never found out about the interrogations or the 'friendly 'spars, they knew that if she ever did, she just might beat the crap out of them. But hey, they were looking out for her and felt that Neji and Shikamaru weren't good enough for her.

But one can't deny their own true feelings for too long, especially when he felt a tad too bit giddy when he heard about her no longer dating Nara and Hyuuga.

There were also the dreams to go by, but what really opened his eyes that he has in deed falling for his student was he spotted his long time friend Genma flirting with her and she flirting right back.

He instantly interrupted them before she could accept any form of a date from Genma. After that incident, he made sure he was nearby (or at least Sai or Sasuke were with her) whenever she was around Genma.

She of course was oblivious that her former sensei's feelings and general attitude around her had changed.

Then again, she was also oblivious how both the male and female population of the village stay away from her whenever she is around her former sensei. But even when not around him, she has failed to notice how most leered at her or were being just a tad bit too friendly; so basically everything was alright in her world.

He felt that the feelings he had for her been wrong seeing how not only was he former genin sensei, but is also nine years her senior.

There is also the fact if others were to find out he has fallen for her, then thy might kill him and make it appear that enemies had done the deed (they were shin obi after all).

But what he didn't know was that although she didn't know, others have already figured it out.

Hell, more than half the villagers and shin obi had a pool going (which of course the Hokage was involved) on when they would finally get together.

Jiraiya and Sasuke (which was a shock to all) were the ones that started said pool and so thus in charge.

Now about her feelings.

Yes she does care very much about her former sensei; he is after all one of her precious people.

Did her feelings go beyond student/teammate bonds?

Yes.

But unlike her sensei, no one was quite sure how she felt and she wasn't going to act on them for a fear of being rejected.

When Gai had on one day told his internal rival to meet him at an academy classroom for their next challenge, Kakashi did not suspect a thing (this was Gai after all).

Walking in appointed room, he was surprised to see HER waiting instead of Gai.

Raising an eyebrow questioningly at her, she told him, "Neji told me that you were looking for me and wanted to talk to me. Said I was too met you here. Oh, he said to give this to you," and handed Kakashi a note.

Looking suspiciously at the note, Kakashi immediately recognized Gai's handwriting.

'KAKASHI MY INTERNAL RIVIAL-

MY FORMER GENIN TEAM AND I COULD NO LONGER STANDBY AND SEE YOU FLAMES OF BE EXTINGUISHED! AS YOUR FELLOW COMMRADE AND FRIEND, I ALONG WITH MY TEAM HAVE TAKEN IT UPON OURSELVES TO HELP YOU REVEAL YOU LOVE TO YOUR LOVE! YES WE HAVE ARRANGED FOR YOU TO BE LOCKED IN THE VERY ROOM YOU ARE IN WITH HER. FEAR NOT MY RIVAL, FOR ESCAPE CANNOT HAPPEN. JIRAIYA-SAMA HAS ALSO HAD A HELPING HAND IN THIS. HOW YOUASK. BY PUTTING ON THE SEALS THAT ACTIVATED THE MOMENT YOU STEPPED INTO THE ROOM! GOOD LUCK MY FRIEND!'

At the end of the note, a small drawing of Gai doing a victory sign could be seen instead of a signature.

Kakashi couldn't help but let out a groan.

'Um…sensei are you alright?"

When he looked up, he found that he was staring straight into beautiful but worried eyes.

"Hn," was his response she was too close to him to give a proper response.

Stepping away from him, she elegantly raised a fine eyebrow (who she got off from Neji no doubt) at him.

"Right...hanging around Sasuke much? Anyways, Neji also said after this was all over, Ibiki and Anko want too have a word with you. So if you don't have to tell me, I'll be on my way. "

"You can't leave the room."

Giving her sensei a look that said 'explain,' he quickly added, "The room has been sealed to let no out unless someone from the outside removes them."

He walked over the teacher's desk and leaned against it pulling out a familiar orange book to read.

He was by no means going to tell her anything and pretty confident that someone would eventually come looking for them.

And once out, he was going to kill Gai.

"…You've got to be kidding me! Why the hell would anyone do that?!"

Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders and went back to reading, but instead of reading he was keeping his eye on her.

While watching her try all the exits at least twice, he could clearly hear her mumble about strangling that pretty-boy Hyuuga who has it coming to him (which that made him very happy to hear).

Finally hearing her sigh with defeat (she wasn't about to cause any damage to the room for Tsundae will surely make her pay) she walked straight up to Kakashi and yanked the book out of his hands.

JUST OUTSTIDE THE WINDOW ACROSS THE STREET FROM THE ACADEMY ON A ROOFTOP

"Knew she try something first."

"YOSH! Her youthful flames are burning brightly!"

"As long as we win that pool!"

"Ten-Ten, this is not about the money! Two people about to be united and show the world bright their love for each other shine!"

"Yes Gai-sensei."

Behind them, you could hear someone giggling and scribbling real fast.

"Just what are you five up too?"

All five heads turned towards the voice and found Sasuke Uchiha leaning against the building wall.

"Sasuke..umm well you see..when did you get back?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"None of your damn business, Uchiha."

"RESEARCH!"

"Uniting two souls so that their flames can burn brighter then ever!"

Four people responded at the same time.

Sighing, Sasuke walked over to his girlfriend putting his arm around her shoulders, which she relaxed into, and looked over to what they were watching.

He couldn't help but smirk at what he saw.

"I guess we should have made rules that include no rigging the pool."

"You are not going to ruin this for us, are you Sasuke?"

Looking down into his girlfriend's chocolate eyes, and feeling the smug look f the Hyuuga on him, "No. But Jiraiya-san you do realize once she is out of there and finds you took notes and also helped them, you are in a world of hurt?"

"Psh..I can handle her."

"What about Tsundae-sama?"

"I'll be long gone before she can get her hands on me."

They went back to watching and noticed that Kakashi's book was about to be burned.

"DAMN! So close to winning to."

"What are you talking about Ten-Ten?"

"So very close to winning. Think about all those weapons I could've added to my arsenal!"

Everyone, but Sasuke because he loves everything about his girlfriend, shuddered at the thought.

"What are you talking about my youthful student?"

Pouting, she pointed to three people walking into the building.

"Seems you guys aren't going to win."

"All those weapons…"

"I'll buy you a new one," but lets face it, he can buy her a lot more than one, but Ten-Ten won't allow it.

"I get to pick."

"Was strangling Kakashi-san part of the plan Gai-sensei?"

"Yosh! Her flames are burning brightly!"

"I can't believe she is actually willing to burn my great works of art!"

Sasuke felt a headache coming on.

BACK TO THE CLASSROOM

"YOU WILL TELL MEWHY WE ARE LOCKED UP IN HERE OR SO HELP ME…"

"Now, now…what makes you believe any of this is my fault?"

Although you could barely hear what Kakashi was saying because his student was currently chocking the life out of him (oddly enough, he found very hot when angered).

So lucky for him, the classroom door opened to reveal one Hinata, Choji and her ex Shikamaru as his rescuers.

"So troublesome. Naruto let Kakashi go."

"SHIKA-KUN! Thank kami!"

And with that, Naruto latched herself on her ex who put one arm around her waist.

Kakashi wanted nothing more then to kill the Nara slowly.

Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk at Kakashiand turned towards the window to let the ones watching that they lost, especially her other ex.

BACK AT THE ROOFTOP

"Damn lazy-ass Nara. What did she ever seen in him?"

"Same could be said of you Hyuuga."

BACK TO THE CLASSROOM

Walking out of the room still in Shika's embrace, Shikamaru listened to how she was going to make that pretty-boy Hyuuga pay. Along with Ero-sennin because she knew he was somehow involved and that bastard Sasuke too just because (Sasuke's headache just increased).

All this happened three months ago.

The pool since then has increased and all were after it.

Especially now that they heard about Gai and his teams plan, everyone of them made plans of their own.

So far, all failed miserably.

Kakashi was a nervous wreck due to everyone's scheming.

And Naruto, well Naruto was about to kill the next person that decided to bother her.

Sasuke was finding all of these amusing especially since it was happening to his best friend/little sister and his favorite sensei (who he grudgingly approve of).

Jiraiya now had plenty of material for his next book and even had Sai (who was Naruto's other best friend/big brother much to Sasuke's dsmay) tag along to sketch some of the scenes.

As much fun as the inhabitants of the village was having, all things much come to an end.

And not by what everyone was hoping for.

For not everything has happy endings right away…TBC


End file.
